Hell's Child
by kirallie
Summary: Prequel to Hell's Heir. Samael, Prince of Hell, has a lot to learn before he can take his place as his Father's Heir.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Finally the prequel to Hell's Heir!_

**Chapter 1**

Dumah held the small body in his arms, Sandalphon looking down at the tiny baby. He was utterly perfect. "Deyn." Dumah whispered and Sandalphon nodded happily, gently stroking a hand over the tiny head of their child.

* * *

He huddled in the corner, terrified and still covered in blood. He didn't understand what had happened, just that Mother was gone. Tears fell down his face as he rocked and then strong hands lifted him and he cried out in fear. "Shh son, it's alright. No one will ever harm you again."

Lucifer lifted the child, his son into his arms, trying to comfort him. Adara was dead, killed by his brothers but he had managed to save their child. He'd been shocked when he realised the boy was his, he hadn't thought he could have a child with a human but he had and now the small boy was clinging to him, crying for his mother. "It's alright Samael, you are safe." He whispered and tear fill hazel eyes opened to stare at him, curious fingers slowly reaching out to touch his wings. He managed a rusty smile for his son, able to feel the latent power within the child. No wonder they had tried to take or kill him, fully trained Samael would be powerful. "Sleep son." He brushed his grace against the child and the boy slumped, eyes falling shut in sleep. He stood with the child in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, washing him up before dressing him and putting him into the large bed.

Once sure the child would sleep for several hours he left the room, sealing it behind him so that no one could harm the boy as he went looking for someone to act as a caretaker for the child. He nodded as he came across a new demon. She cowered from him as he stared at her. "what is your name?"

"Ruby My Lord." She answered.

"Come with me." He ordered and she obeyed. He opened the door and the demon stared in confusion at the child sleeping on the bed. "This child is your responsibility. You are to make sure he is safe, healthy and well cared for. He is nine human years old so begin teaching him. If necessary you will die to protect him. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

"Ruby! Ruby look!" Samael called excitedly to his caretaker and she looked down at what the boy who looked to be about twelve years old was holding. She smiled and took the flower from the boy, where had he found such a thing in hell? "What is it?"

"A rose little prince. Where did you find it?"

"Over there." He pointed and she bowed her head in respect when she saw Lucifer himself lingering.

"Come, let's find somewhere to put it." She offered and Samael nodded, pulling her along. She let him drag her back to his rooms and then found a container for the flower before making him sit and work on his studies. She wasn't sure if it was being in hell or his parentage that was making him age slowly, he looked and acted like he was twelve and yet he was almost twenty. She'd never had children as a human and becoming a demon removed all chance of doing so but she had the little prince to care for and that was enough.

* * *

Astaroth stared at the hybrid child as the boy worked at his studies. This was the child he was to train? He was small and slender but obviously had yet to hit his full height. It would take a lot of work to turn this studious child into a warrior fit to be their Lord's heir but he would do it. Slightly glowing hazel eyes focused on him suddenly and he was painfully reminded of another child, one he had helped raise.

"Who are you?" A curious voice asked and the fallen angel focused on the present.

"I am Astaroth; I am to be your new teacher." He answered, moving into the light and he was pleased when the boy's eyes merely widened, giving no other reaction to his armoured form.

"What will you teach me?" The physically thirteen year old asked.

"What you need to know as Prince of Hell." He answered and hazel eyes narrowed before the teen nodded. "We will begin now, come with me."

* * *

Lucifer watched his son as he worked, nodding as Astaroth joined him. "How is his training going?"

"He is a fast learner and talented My Lord."

"But?"

"He lacks the killer instinct necessary to win in battle." He answered softly, watching the boy as he worked through the kata.

"He will learn." He watched for a while longer before leaving.

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Astaroth watched as Samael fought a low level demon, their swords clashing. He smirked in approval when Sam dispatched his opponent in barely a minute. He had come a long way since Astaroth had taken over his training but he still lacked something rather important, a want to fight. Samael would fight, even kill, demons in his training matches but put him against anything else and he would hold back. He soaked knowledge and skills up like a sponge and yet was reluctant to use those things. He was a strange boy. Well…young man really. He appeared about eighteen physically but was actually closer to forty. Old enough that Astaroth knew their Lord would soon want him to begin taking a part in the war and that would not end well. Despite the fact that their enemies had killed the Prince's mother he seemed to hold no rage towards them, more apathy really.

Samael looked over at his armoured tutor who nodded so he put his weapons aside and left the training room, heading for his own room. "Hello Ruby."He greeted the one constant in his life and the demoness bowed, smiling slightly.

"I thought you might like a bath little Prince."

"Thank you." Samael simply dropped his clothes and walked into his opulent bathroom, settling into the hot water with a sigh of relief. Ruby just shook her head in amusement and picked up the filthy clothes, relieved to find no rips or tears that would mean Samael was injured. She entered the bathroom and chuckled at seeing just his nose and eyes above water level.

"Are you sure you aren't part merman?" She asked teasingly and Sam sat up further.

"My back's itching." He admitted and she moved so she could see it.

She frowned as she found the red inflamed skin. She touched it gently and Sam hissed. Ruby's eyes widened in alarm. "Stay here, I'll get help." She rushed from the suite to find help, not just because if anything happened to him she would wish for oblivion but because she genuinely cared for the young prince. "My Lord!" She called out, seeing the armoured figure and Astaroth turned to her. "The Prince, something's wrong." She gasped out and Astaroth simply teleported to the doors to Samael's suite. No one but Lucifer and Samael could teleport directly inside, that was if Samael ever gained that ability.

Astaroth opened the doors and moved to where he could sense the young half angel's presence. He found him sitting in the bathtub, obviously in distress. "Let me see my Prince." He called gently and Samael turned to reveal the reddened and inflamed skin of his back. "Does it hurt?"

"It's more irritating and itching." Sam admitted and Astaroth nodded. "What's happening to me?"

"It appears that you may be gaining wings like an angel." Astaroth admitted and Sam frowned.

"Wings? But I'm not an angel."

"Your Father may have Fallen but he is still an Archangel and you are his son, half human or not."

"Wings." Samael whispered in shock, he'd never thought he'd have them. Astaroth nodded and sent a mental message to their Lord. He bowed as a figure appeared in the bathroom and Samael stared with wide eyes, he so rarely saw his Father.

"Interesting." Lucifer commented as he reached out to touch the hot skin and Sam bit back a hiss of pain. "Relax Samael." He murmured, letting a little power seep into his son and Sam relaxed as the pain faded a bit. "Let's get you into bed on your stomach." Astaroth moved forward and scooped Samael from the water, carrying him into the bedroom to lay him on his bed. Lucifer sat beside his son and laid his hand on the inflamed skin, easing the pain until three days later Samael screamed, back arching in utter agony as pitch black wings burst from his back. He then slumped, unconscious as the others worked to clean him up.

* * *

Samael laughed as he turned and dove before spinning lazily through the air. Was there anything better than flying? He paused as another joined him and then followed the other male through the twists and turns, really learning what he was capable of. "Who are you?" He asked when they landed.

"Dumah, young Prince. You are learning fast, keep up the good work." With that the once angel left him alone. Samael stood there for a while before leaving to go back to his lessons.

* * *

Sam blinked when he saw his new training opponent but then gave a short bow to the fallen angel. Dumah returned the gesture and then the fight was on. For the first time Samael found himself actually enjoying a fight, a small smile on his face that Astaroth noticed. Dumah pushed him to his limits and beyond and when they finished he could barely stand but he was still smiling.

"I think we've found your new training partner my Prince."

"Yes. Thank you Dumah." Samael agreed happily and then turned, sensing something but just missing seeing his father and the proud smile he was wearing.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Samael sat on his bed with his legs crossed trying to remain focused on the book he was reading but after a while he shut it with a sigh of frustration and flopped backwards to stare at his ceiling. Thankfully he had learnt how to un-manifest his wings or lying on his back would be very uncomfortable. He was bored, a relatively new state for him. Dumah wasn't available for training anymore, too involved in the war. His own training had been increased and he dreaded to think why, he didn't mind the training but the thought of joining the war…..he didn't want to fight; they were technically his family as well right? Sighing again he got up and left his room, making his way to the large empty space he used to fly. He spread his wings and took off; soaring through the air but even that wasn't cheering him up.

* * *

Sam looked over and smiled. "Hello Ruby."

"My Prince, your Father wishes to see you in the Throne Room." She told him, pulling a formal robe from his wardrobe. Sam sighed but let her put it on him and fuss with his hair. Once she deemed him presentable she smiled and sent him on his way, hiding her worry. In the fifty years Samael had been living in hell his Father had never called for him like this.

Sam made his way through the halls and then paused outside the Throne room, taking a deep breath and smoothing down the light grey formal robe he was wearing over his trousers and shirt. He hesitated for a second and then pushed the door open, walking towards the dais with….two thrones?

Lucifer stared down at his son thoughtfully. The boy had grown and changed a lot since first arriving and now it was time for him to take his place as his heir. He had kept an eye on his training and all he lacked was actual experience which he could gain with time. Samael dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Come closer Samael." The young hybrid stood and moved to the foot of the stairs but then Lucifer waved him closer so he walked up them. Lucifer reached out and touched his sons' face; the child really looked more like his human mother than himself except for his height. Sam glanced up at him and Lucifer smiled at his only child. "Sit Samael, it is time you start learning what it means to be my heir." He indicated the other throne and watched as his son sat on the throne, shifting slightly to get comfortable. He hid an amused look as the various demons and fallen angels entered the room.

* * *

Sam sat in the sand, legs stretched out before him as he enjoyed the intense heat. It felt really good just to soak it up like a cat. He was bored; he had no training, studying or court duties for the next three days! That should be a good thing and yet…he had no clue what to do with his time. He was so used to his time being dictated by others that left to his own devices he just didn't know what to do. Giving up on just lying in the sand he began to wander through the various levels, after nearly a hundred years he'd never actually just explored his home.

Eventually he heard the sounds of screaming or cries of pain and frowned, feeling his sword comfortably resting at his side. He moved deeper and felt like being sick as he came upon the never ending rows of torture racks…..filled with human souls. He could feel them, their pain and despair and he had to close his eyes to reinforce his shields. "Welcome to my humble abode little Prince." A voice called and Samael spun around to see a demon….no Fallen Angel but boy had he really Fallen.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Alistair, this is my little corner of hell."

"And all these souls?"

"Humans who will one day be your loyal subjects." He answered and Sam nodded, Alistair was really creeping him out. Sam looked at all the souls and all he felt was pain, this wasn't right. No one deserved this. A soul cried out and Alistair looked over, smirking. "Please excuse my Sire; I must get back to my work." And from the look on his face Sam knew it was work he loved. Sam quickly left the level and headed back to his rooms, no longer in any mood to explore.

_TBC…_


End file.
